The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostics installation comprising a switching mechanism for a short-term switching-on of the x-ray tube.
In modern x-ray diagnostics, for example in the case of x-ray diagnostics installations comprising motion picture cameras, shorter switching times are in ever more frequent demand. In order to achieve shorter switching times, the use of an x-ray tube with a control grid is known, the switching on and off of the x-ray tube being directly carried out via the control grid. The arrangement of a switching tube in the secondary circuit of the high voltage transformer whereby the x-ray tube can be switched on and off is also known. However, in utilizing a switching tube such as this, the switching times cannot be shortened beyond a specific (or specified) extent, because the mAs-quantity in the high voltage cables contributes to the exposure of the film as well.